Tranexamic acid inhibits the bonding of plasminogen or plasmin with fibrin to lower their fibrinolytic activities, and thus suppress bleeding. By way of such a mechanism, the compound suppresses vascular fragility and also develops anti-allergic and anti-inflammatory activities. Specifically, the compound is considered to be effective against hyperemia, reddening, swelling and ache accompanying by tonsillitis, pharyngo-laryngitis, stomatitis, aphtha in the mucosa of the mouth. However, no report has been made so far on the anti-gastritic and anti-peptic/duodenal ulcer activities of tranexamic acid, with no paper being published on the synthesis and pharmacological activities of the zinc tranexamate compound.
The present inventors, with a specific view to the development of an excellent anti-ulcer agent and anti-gastritis agent, synthesized a large number of zinc compounds and investigated their therapeutic effects, and, as a result, found that zinc tranexamate, among others, exhibits distinctly marked therapeutic activities. The finding was followed by further research work, leading to the completion of the present invention.